vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hijack (Paranatural)
|-|Hijack= |-|Possessing Jeff= |-|Possessing Spender= Hijack is the primary antagonist of Chapter 5 of Paranatural. He was originally created by Mina Zarei to help her gather information with his ability to possess and control living organisms, however after encountering Johnny Johnny and his gang of bullies, he decided to intervene with brute force, taking control of Jeff and playing them in a deadly game of hitball. After narrowly escaping capture by the Activity Club, he managed to catch Richard Spender off-guard and took control over his body, until he was eventually defeated proper. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B | 9-A Name: Hijack, Slendy, SlendermanMario on Miiverse Origin: Paranatural Gender: Male Age: 3 Classification: Spirit Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1 and 6), Intangibility, Invisibility, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Small Size (Type 0), Possession (As a spirit, he can inhabit inanimate objects and spectrals to escape dissolution if damaged), Mind Manipulation (He also has the separate ability to control the minds of animals, such as flies, dogs, and even humans and spectrals), Statistics Amplification of people he possesses (Was able to make Jeff, a regular middle school kid, perform superhuman feats) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can negate the intangibility and invisibility of Ghosts and Spirits as well as kill them permanently (Has all of Spender's spectral powers sans those from Lucifer and The Shadow) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (A weak spirit the size of a brain) | Wall level (Threw a dodgeball hard enough to heavily damage a gym's bleachers) | Small Building level (Has all of Richard Spender's physical capabilities) Speed: Unknown, likely Below Average Human (Isn't portrayed as particularly fast; needs to slowly float from host to host) | Subsonic (His dodgeballs blitzed characters like Max, and even characters like Isabel and Ed could hardly keep up with them) | Subsonic, Massively Hypersonic while in Spirit Trance (Possesses the capabilities of Richard Spender) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Below Average Human level | Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Below Average Human level | Wall level (Should be comparable to Max) | Small Building level Stamina: Unknown | Above Average (Unwinded after an extended game of dodgeball while using his full capabilities) | High Range: Standard Melee Range | Tens of meters with dogeballs | Extended melee range with spectral energy attacks, several dozen meters with spec shots Standard Equipment: None | Dodgeballs | None Intelligence: Below Average (Young and emotional, was found out by a group of middle schoolers while possessing Spender) Weaknesses: If his spiritual body is sufficiently damaged, he will begin to dissipate, although this can be averted by possessing an object or spectral. He can’t possess beings that aren’t alive, such as a vampire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Possessing Jeff | Possessing Spender Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Paranatural Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9